


Home

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A simple Wincest poem that was inspired by a fantastic piece written by a friend on Tumblr.There are no specific character mentions, but it was very much written to be Sam & Dean.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300189) by edgyboyking. 



> Beta'd by the amazing [@trisscar638](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)! <3

I found home in your lips;  
parted in the  
sweetest of laughter.

I found home in your kiss;  
full of passion in the  
darkness of another motel room.

I found home in your eyes;  
burning with desire,  
while wrapped in my arms.

I found home in your skin;  
freckles spread like constellations  
across the night sky.

I found home in your bed;  
silence filling the spaces  
where we aren’t joined.

I found home in your heart;  
beating fast behind  
a cage of ivory bones.

I found home in your love;  
flowing soft and quiet  
like the clearest river.

I found home in your soul;  
shining as pure  
as the love in your eyes.

In the tenderness and the tempest,  
in the whole of you who you are,  
I am home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
